Goodbye, Hello
by Emador
Summary: Miracle Just a little fluffy two-shot about one of our boys. You'll have to read to see who!
1. Goodbye

_This little two-shot is the spawn of a wodnerful Sunday morning after I crawled back into bed from having waffles. It is a two-shot, becuase it has 2 chapters. You'll see why later._

**Chapter 1- Good-bye**

He was woken from his deep sleep by something warm being dropped over his legs. It wasn't a bad way to wake up. He opened his eyes, rubbing them slowly and found her standing at the foot of the bed, folding the laundry. So that's what had been dropped on him. He smiled sleepily.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, sunshine," she replied. "I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"Well, now you know. I'm up." She chuckled and put away the laundry. "Come 'ere."

"What?" she asked, walking over to the side of the bed. In one motion, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him. He rolled them so he was slightly on top. She laughed. "When do you have to leave?"

He looked up at the clock. "I have to be at the airport in two hours."

She gave a sad smile. "Well, at least we have some time left…"

He ran a hand through her hair. "It's only for seven months."

"Might as well be seven years."

He pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo. "I know…I'm going to miss you so much…"

She put her arms around his neck. "Maybe I can see if I can get a Friday and Monday off, and I'll come down and visit you."

He smiled and looked at her. "I'll call if we ever have a game up here."

She nodded, and then smiled. "I'm so proud of you…making the Olympic team."

"Well, there's still a chance I could come home before the final cut is made."

She shook her head. "You'll make the final cut. I know you will."

They stayed like that, holding each other until he realized he really needed to shower and get to the airport.

She drove him to the airport, and they sat, waiting until the final boarding call, so he wouldn't have to leave her any sooner than he absolutely needed to. However, all too soon, the call came and he had to board the plane. She waited until she couldn't see the plane any longer to leave.

_I guess you'll have to review and stick around to see who the guy is!_


	2. Hello

_Thank you so much to all of my lovely reviewers! I got a lot! Made me happy! You guys are too cute sometimes...;)_

**Chapter 2- Hello**

The team sat in the bar, talking and joking after a long day at practice. The boys were trying to get Bah to ask a blonde across the bar to dance, but he refused. He didn't feel like dancing with anyone except the one he couldn't have. Just then, a girl walked through the door and into the bar. She quickly surveyed the bar and, upon not finding who or what she was looking for, walked over to the bar and ordered a drink.

Pav saw her first and grinned. "Hey Bah, how 'bout that one over there?" He pointed to where the girl was standing.

Bah looked over and when his eyes landed on her, he froze. He watched her for a few seconds, to make sure it really was her. The rest of the boys looked to where Pav had pointed. Without saying a word, Bah got up and walked over to the girl.

"I thought he only went after blondes," said Cox, seeing that the girl was a redhead.

"Not always," said Pav. "Not always."

Bah approached the girl. Seeing someone out of her peripheral vision walk towards her she turned and froze when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came for you," she said. Without another word, Bah wrapped her in a lover's embrace. He didn't want to let go. "Because I love you."

Bah smiled. "I love you too," he said. He pulled back slightly so he could look at her. "You have no idea how good it is to see you. How long are you staying?"

She smiled. "I'm renting a short term apartment here in Minneapolis."

The look on Bah's face was one of surprise, shock, and disbelief. "So you're…staying?"

She smiled. "Just as long as you are. I put in for seven months. I didn't want to be away from you for that long."

Bah smiled and took her hand. "Dance with me?"

"Always." She smiled, as he led her to the dance floor.


End file.
